


The Lucky Charm

by RoseThorne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, Memes, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: Lucky Charm gives Ladybug a red and black cucumber, of all things.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	The Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ML and don't make money from this.

Lucky Charm gives Ladybug a red and black _cucumber_ , of all things. What the hell is she supposed to do with that? Chat’s distracting the Akuma to buy her more time, and she searches around, looking for a way to use it.

When Chat nearly gets hit, she finally just launches it toward the battle. It lands near Chat, who takes one look at it, shrieks at an unholy pitch, and jumps away. Right at the Akuma, which loses its balance. The Akumatized object breaks in the tussle, releasing the butterfly.

Oh. Right. Cats and cucumbers. Ladybug remembers there were viral videos about that not too long ago...

Well, she thinks as she catches the butterfly in her yoyo, at least it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before, but it popped into my head and insisted it needed to be written.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cat vs. cucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973007) by [norakwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/pseuds/norakwami)




End file.
